


Too Hot/夏日炎炎

by lengyu



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏天绝不是Tim最爱的季节。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot/夏日炎炎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Hot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857271) by [zappedbysnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zappedbysnow/pseuds/zappedbysnow). 



翻译：某冷  
Beta： blurryyou

“别碰我。”

Jason蹙起眉头，他的手正要搭上Tim赤裸的肩膀：“啊？”

“我是认真的，别碰我。”Tim重复了一遍，既懒得转头也不想动。他躺在Jason身边，却连看都不肯看对方一眼，纹丝不动仿佛死了一样。只不过……呃，他没死。毕竟他开口说话了。

“为什么？”Jason放下手支着床垫，离Tim的裸背只有几英尺，“你在生我的气？”

此话一出Tim偏过头，怀疑地打量起对方：“我为什么要生你的气？我应该生你的气吗？难道你又忘了倒垃圾？”

Jason白了他一眼：“没有，我没忘。就那么一次而已，你这个细菌恐惧症者。上帝，别用问题回答问题。”

Tim得意地笑道：“最好的防卫就是进攻。”

“引用谚语？嗯？”Jason嗤之以鼻，半调侃道。他十分欣慰没有在不自知的情况下犯错。“还不如换成‘晾出你的脏衣服以免它们发臭’。”

Tim强忍笑意：“见鬼，你从哪听来的？”

“一个清洁剂广告。”

这个小疯子终于忍不住捧腹大笑，舒展了僵硬的脊背，紧抿的唇线也柔和下来，Jason感到一种轻飘飘的自豪感。

除却颈部发梢湿了一片，Tim的皮肤倒是很干燥。Jason的心中油然升起一股无法抗拒的欲望，想把鼻子埋在Tim颈窝，汲取青年的气息。然而他却将念头按捺下来，取而代之的，是用结茧的指腹在Tim的颈项处顺着脊椎缓慢向下游移，感受着对方的震颤。

他刚准备把手放在Tim的胸前，青年就眯着眼转过头来：“严肃点，Jason。别碰我，你太火热了。”

“真的吗？”Jason不懂Tim怎么能把这句话说得好像侮辱，“我不知道这是坏事？你希望我长得难看点？”

Tim扭着脑袋注视他，半是兴味地勾起唇角，笑容里夹杂了几分“你是个白痴”的意味。“我是指字面上的意思，Jason。去喝杯冰冻‘谦逊’吧。现在是盛夏的热浪高峰，该死的你就像个暖炉。你难道没看见我尽量不动身体，避免任何肌肤接触吗？”

“哦，这个啊。”Jason用手指戳戳Tim的肋骨，愉快的神色中不带一丝恼怒，“你真是个公主。”

“别戳我。”

“我戳，我戳，我戳。”Jason每戳一下，就强调一声，“嗷！”

Tim猛地拍了拍Jason的大腿，正中目标，然而他却连翻身都不愿意。这个混蛋。

“不许戳我！闪开！”

Jason咽下抱怨的冲动，按摩起大腿：“要是知道你现在心情这么坏，今晚剩下的时间我就出去巡逻了，公主。”

“你是想要做爱吗？现在？在这种热死人的天气里？”Tim难以置信地问。

没错。“没有！”Jason否认道，惊讶于自己的确抱有这种打算，“我只是想——算了。”

这下子Tim全身都转过来面向他。要是这个混蛋放声大笑，他就要揍那张可爱的脸庞。也许吧。

“抱抱？你想抱抱？”

Jason生气地平躺回去。见鬼了，这有什么大不了的？他喜欢拥抱Tim，他就像只四肢修长，动来动去的贴身泰迪熊……好吧，也许叫泰迪熊是有点找死。

Tim低头看着Jason，手肘撑住床面，半张脸枕在指关节上。“抱歉，天太热了，Jay。我不知道你怎么能撑得下去。你就像台会走路的壁炉。”Tim露出温柔的笑容，用指尖戳Jason的鼻子。

“这就是大冬天你趴在我身上的唯一原因？”Jason抬起头，夹住Tim开玩笑般轻推自己鼻尖的手指。

“不是。”Tim扬起唇，“那是因为你太火热了。”

Jason笑了笑，无视腹部涌起的暖意。他的弟弟不会轻易恭维别人，所以当他称赞他人，哪怕是以讽刺的口吻，Jason都会觉得内心仿佛化作了一团。但是谁要是有胆子说红头罩心肝都化了，就等着吃枪子吧。

Tim的手指从他的鼻梁滑至鼻尖，他静静地感受着，渴望抚摸身旁那一大片诱人的肌肤。然而Jason不愿承受上帝之怒，那个孩子会想出无数讨厌的复仇方法，他不希望一不小心就从汽水瓶里又喝出酱油的味道，非常感谢。

Tim用一根手指轻轻摩挲着Jason的唇瓣，摩擦而过引起嘴唇阵阵刺麻。Jason张开唇将Tim的手指含入口，抱着赌一把的心态用牙齿咬住手指。他合上嘴巴，口腔包裹住指尖，舌头刷过微带老茧的指腹，逼出Tim口中的呻吟——他看起来很想用自己的舌头取代手指。Jason吸吮着手指低哼，心里反复默念：做吧，Tim，做吧，做——吧。

“太热了，Jason。”

Jason不知道Tim是指他的所作所为还是让人热得晕头转向的温度，或许两者皆有。“住在赤道的人可没屈服热浪，鸟宝宝。”

“他们可能装了风扇或空调。”Tim抽出手指，翻过身躺回到先前的位置，立刻远离了Jason，“上帝，请赐予我一台电扇。”

“现在是晚上十一点，小笨鸟。”

“这里是哥谭，我们是午夜的恐怖传说。让我们从恶棍手中解救电扇，把它带过来吧。”

Jason轻笑：“你是让我去偷东西？”

“从恶棍手中。他可能会热得中风而亡，街头少了一名罪犯，正义得以伸张。”

他笑得停不下来：“高温烧坏了你的脑子，蝙蝠侠会怎么说？”

“没有时间伸张正义！空调才是至关重要！”

Jason笑捶着Tim的肩膀：“让你忍不住去琢磨他怎么能在这种大热天穿着那套制服到处跑。”

“纤维透气，内置的冷却与供暖系统可以随时调节外界温度变化。”Tim回答，再也没有动过身子。他的手臂分别搭在床垫两侧，双腿大张，这样大腿就不会贴在一块儿。“我放在家里的另一套制服也是这种材质，我真希望带着它……”

Jason拍了拍Tim的胳膊做安慰状：“我们就这么躺一晚上？我烦躁得睡不着觉，况且我们只有今天才休息。”因为今天是周日，去你的正义。他需要充电。

“我们可以去巡逻。”Tim提议，然而皱起的鼻子却暗示出截然相反的想法。在高温下，红罗宾的制服又重又闷。Jason很清楚，因为这是他过去的制服。

Jason瞥了一眼浴室：“不如去洗个澡？”

“我不想起来。”

Jason愉快地笑着起身，低头看着只穿了条白色短裤，诱人地仰躺在床的Tim。好极了。“我不会让你白费力气。”他挤眉弄眼道。

湛蓝色的眼睛将Jason从上到下审视了一遍，打量了一番他也几乎全裸的躯体。衣服是多余的，我要变成原始人。

Tim伸出一只手：“拉我起来。”

“如你所愿，公主。”

“闭嘴快拉，大脚野人。”

Jason如是照办。Tim脚刚落地，他就弯下腰，用双臂环住弟弟的后膝，把人抗上肩头。

“见鬼，Jason！”

Jason笑道；“这是大脚野人背伴侣的方式，公主。你要跟上设定。”

Tim报复性地狠狠打了一下他的屁股：“别叫我公主！”

Jason摸了一把脸颊旁穿着白色三角裤的丰臀：“随你怎么说，殿下。”

END


End file.
